


It Started With A Hello

by metaluna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: CLiche cliche cliche, F/F, High School AU, Lesbian AU, also cw: alcohol/underage drinking, cw: marijuana use, just like literally all my other fics lkjsdflksdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: "And it started with a helloTake the lead, and I will follow"There were few things Crystal hated as much as high school dances, that is until the golden girl of Franklin High strikes up a conversation under the bleachers. Cliche high school AU based on the lyrics of Hello by Allie X.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	It Started With A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is just a one-shot I decided to write while trying to gather some inspo for some of my other fics. It's super cliche but I enjoyed it anyway.

The homecoming dance was the last place Crystal wanted to be. She would rather be somewhere else. _Anywhere else._ But, her best friend, Daya insisted they go because it was their senior year, and begged Crystal to go. Despite her better judgment, Crystal agreed. The second they entered the gymnasium, Crystal regretted her decision. The gym looked tacky. There were droopy red and white streamers lining the walls. In the back corner, there was a sad looking photobooth. On the dancefloor, couples were grinding to whatever Top 40’s Bullshit the thirty-something DJ was playing on Spotify.

“I hate it already,” Crystal groaned.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Daya said as she took Crystal’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

Not wanting to be completely miserable, Crystal agreed. She had to admit, she was having fun with her best friend. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Just then, some kid in Crystal’s trig class walked up to Daya, and nervously said, “Hey, Daya.”

“Oh, hi, Kyle.”

“Do you, uh, wanna dance?”

Daya looked over to Crystal who gave an approving look.

“Sure.”

The pounding music began to hurt Crystal’s ears, so she decided to get some air. After walking to the football field, Crystal made her way under the bleachers, her favorite place in the entire school. Digging through her purse, she found what she was looking for, the joint she was saving for her and Daya for later that night.

 _Sorry, Daya,_ Crystal thought as she lit the joint.

Crystal shut her eyes as she blew smoke. The wind picked up, causing her to shiver. Her eyes opened wide as she heard someone approach. She quickly extinguished the joint against the bleachers. Sniffing the air, she cursed silently. It would take an idiot to not notice the distinguishable smell. It wouldn't be the first time a teacher caught her with weed, but she'd rather it not happen again. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a teacher, it was a girl wearing a beautiful champagne dress. As Crystal squinted her eyes, she realized it was Gigi Goode. What the hell was Gigi Goode, golden girl of Franklin High doing under the bleachers? Generally, class presidents with 4.0 GPA's were not found under there. 

Gigi stood on the opposite end as she pulled out a pink flask covered in rhinestones. At first, she didn’t notice Crystal, but once she did, she waved awkwardly and shyly said, “Hello.”

“Hi.”

Tentatively, Gigi walked over to Crystal, before asking, “What are you doing here?”

Crystal shrugged. “It sucked in there.”

“You’re telling me,” Gigi said taking a swig from her flask, offering it to Crystal, who gladly took accepted Gigi’s offer.

The alcohol, which Crystal recognized as blue raspberry vodka, immediately made her feel warm inside. “UV Blue?”

Gigi rolled her eyes. “It’s good, okay?”

“Can’t argue with that.” Crystal paused. “So what are you doing out here, Golden Girl?”

“Golden Girl? Hm, I’ve been called worse. I’ll take it. Anyway. I was here with my boyfriend. I had to go to the bathroom, and when I came back I saw him making out with some cheerleader.”

“Yikes,” Crystal said lighting the joint.

Gigi sniffed and cringed. “Is that pot?” 

Crystal nodded, offering the joint. It was only fair for her to offer the same hospitality.

“Oh… I don’t… I’ve never…”

“No worries,” Crystal said as she took a hit.

“Can I... try it?”

“Sure.” Crystal passed the joint.

“How do I do it?” Gigi clumsily held the joint. 

“Well first off, don’t hold it like that. So, breathe in and hold it in for a little bit before you blow it out.”

Gigi inhaled and immediately started coughing. Once she passed the joint back she said, “I don’t think pot’s for me.”

Crystal blew a cloud of smoke away from Gigi. A breeze picked up as the smoke redirected in Gigi’s direction.

“Sorry,” Crystal mumbled.

“Can I try again?”

Crystal raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.”

This time, Gigi was prepared. As she inhaled, she took a deeper breath, and proudly blew the smoke out.

“Nice job,” Crystal praised.

“Thank you, Crystal,” Gigi said with a smile.

Crystal was surprised Gigi knew her name. Gigi was always a nice person, but never spoke to her. As Crystal looked her up and down, she realized she never paid attention to how beautiful Gigi was as her dress sparkled as the lights hit it.

Gigi knew that Crystal was gay. It was something Gigi couldn’t imagine making fun of someone over, and she immediately stuck up for Crystal the moment anyone tried to make fun of her. She was almost positive Crystal didn't know how often Gigi stuck up for her. Sexuality is something Gigi never thought about since it was expected for her to date the quarterback. She knew that it never felt right, but she wasn’t quite sure why. As she looked at Crystal, she started to get an idea.

“You know my name?”

Gigi smiled. “Of course I do. We had English together in freshman year.”

Crystal flushed. “Oh. I never realized.”

“Let’s be real, you slept through that class most days.

“Listen… That class was at 7:30 in the morning. Can you blame me?”

“Honestly, no.”

Gigi shut her eyes. “I think I’m stoned.”

“Awe, baby’s first high,” Crystal cooed. Even though she knew Gigi probably wasn’t actually high and it was purely psychological, she played along anyway.

Playfully, Gigi hit Crystal’s arm. She bit her lip as she looked at Crystal. As they stared into each other eyes, Gigi’s heart beat fast. Without a second thought, Gigi pressed her lips against Crystal’s.

Crystal pulled away. “I didn’t know you were…”

“I didn’t either,” Gigi admitted as her face turned a brilliant shade of red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

Before Gigi could finish, Crystal gently held Gigi’s face as their lips met once more.

“Wow,” Gigi said just above a whisper. “That was—"

“Incredible.”

“Yeah.”

“What time is it?” Gigi asked. “My phone died, and I’m sure Jaida’s wondering where I am.”

“It’s 9:50. The dance ends at ten, right?" 

“Shit,” Gigi muttered turning her back to leave. “I gotta go.”

Crystal couldn’t help feel that Gigi regretted the kiss.

“Wait,” Gigi said turning around. 

“Yes?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Would you maybe want to hang out? Like it doesn’t have to be a _date…_ Unless you want it to be, but if not, that’s totally fine. We can just hang out. If you even want to. Oh my God, I’m dumb. You probably have plans.”

Crystal laughed. “Gigi. Stop. No, I don’t have plans tomorrow, and I’d love to hang out. Do you want it to be a date?”

Gigi flushed. “A little.”

“Then it’s a date. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

For the rest of the night, Gigi couldn’t stop smiling. Her smile was the biggest as she broke up with her boyfriend on the car ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @themetaluna!!


End file.
